1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gain-control structures stems and more particularly, to signal-coupling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gain-control structures are particularly suited for use in feedback control loops that maintain substantially-constant signal amplitudes for a variety of electronic systems (e.g., wireless transceivers). In such use, a gain-control structure successfully reduces its gain in response to a large-amplitude source signal at its input. It has often been found, however, that the large signal amplitude disturbs junction biases in input transistors with consequent degradation of signal isolation and dynamic range.